In controlling motion feedback systems for use in public, commercial or home environments, the challenge is in the synchronization of a motion signal for gaming, feature length movies, amusement park rides, virtual reality, etc. with audio or video signals during playback, such that the motion signal is delivered to motion feedback systems in time for the platform movement to match the reproduced audio-visual signals. The required tolerance in usually in the order of milliseconds.
In some applications, the motion signal is not transmitted synchronously with audio or video signals; the playback device must retrieve the motion signal separately, and synchronize them for playback with the audio or video signals. If the identity of the audio or video signals and position in time within the audio or video signals can be readily and accurately identified through metadata in the audio or video signals, the playback device may use this information to retrieve and synchronize the appropriate motion signal. If such metadata is not available, then another solution is required.
There is therefore a need for an improved synchronization method and device which addresses the above-noted challenges.